zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Wilde Meets the Hopps Family
Nick Wilde Meets the Hopps Family is a story. Premise When Judy's parents call and ask her to come to the Hopps Family Farm on Saturday, they tell her to bring Nick Wilde with her just to meet him. Story One Friday afternoon, Judy Hopps returned home from work, it had been a stressful day for her. As she was lying in her bed, her phone ringed. She picked it up and hopped it was Nick but instead found her mother, Bonnie on the screen. "Hi Mom" she said. "Oh hi Judy!" said Bonnie. "Stu get over here, our daughter's on the phone!" Stu rushed over and was also happy to see Judy on the phone. "Judy! hey there. How's it going as a cop young lady?" asked Stu. "It's great Dad, although I've had a stressful week from going undercover, chasing criminals, etc." explained Judy "Wow, though work for cop I must say." said Stu. "So what are you up to?" He asked. "Well, I was going to lie on my bed and then I decided to call someone." Explained Judy, blushing a bit. "Ooh! Sounds like our girl's in love," teased Bonnie. "So what's his Name?" asked Stu "Well, his name is Nick." replied Judy. "Oooh, that's a nice name". said Bonnie. "Oh and of speaking of nice.... Judy," she said. "Yes?" asked Judy. "Your father and I have been thinking. Ever since you became a cop, we haven't really seen you that often. We never get to spend time together as a family anymore". Said Bonnie "And we were wondering if you and your *cough cough* boyfriend, wanted to come to the family farm tomorrow? It'll give us a chance to meet this new... person... that you were just talking to us about", said Stu. "Well, okay then, I will bye," said Judy, sounding a bit nervous. "Bye Bon-Bon." said Bonnie. "See you tomorrow Jude." said Stu as he and Bonnie hung up. "Guess I'll call Nick and hopefully he'll accept this." said Judy sounding more confident and she began dialing her phone. Nick Wilde meanwhile was at his house, watching TV and eating pizza. "Mmm, Pepperoni my favorite." he said as he was eating a piece of pepperoni pizza. He was just drinking from a bottle of cola, when a ringtone startled him and he spitted out his drink. "What's that?" he asked looking around. He pulled out his pocket and found his phone ringing. He answered it and found Judy on the screen. "Hey Judy, what's up?" he asked. "Hey there Nick", she said blushing. "So what are you up to?" she asked. "Nothing much", replied Nick. "I was just watching Zootopia's Most Wanted". "So what's up?" he asked. "Well I have some pretty good news". replied Judy. "What about?" asked Nick. "Well, My Mom & Dad just called and they invited me to come to the family farm on Saturday and when I told them about you, they told me to bring you along because they would like to meet you." She said. Nick smiled after hearing this, but then he started to feel unsure. "What's wrong?" asked Judy. "I don't know about this, Carrots". said Nick nervously. "I mean, I don't know if they can trust me 'cause I'm a predator." explained Nick. "Don't worry Nick,"she said. "Once I convince to my parents that you're nice, I'm sure they'll trust you just like I do", said Judy. "Okay then", said Nick smiling a bit. "I'll meet you at your house on Saturday morning and I'll pick you up", said Judy. "Okay then Carrots, see you tomorrow morning then," said Nick. "Bye". "Bye Nick," said Judy as she hung up. As Judy was lying down on her bed, her next door neighbors Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Anterlson overhead the conversation. "Did you hear that?" asked Bucky. "Yeah, the former meter maid is in love with a fox," agreed Pronk. "Bunny & Fox sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG!", sang the kudu and oryx from next door. Judy didn't say anything after hearing all that, but she knew that they were right: she was indeed in love with Nick Wilde. The next morning at exactly 7:00 am, Judy packed her suitcase with everything she needed since she was going back to the Hopps family farm. After she finished, she hopped into her car and drove to Nick's house. At Nick's house meanwhile, Nick was waiting for Judy although inside, he was nervous of what her parents would think of him. He was just about to have second thoughts when Judy's car pulled up. "Oh, Carrots!" he exclaimed. "You startled me". "Sorry", Judy said apologizing. "So are we ready to go?" asked Nick acting excited. "Yep, climb in", said Judy. So Nick got inside Judy's car and sat upfront with her. As soon as he got in, Judy set off on the road to Bunnyburrow. As soon as they drove out of Zootopia, Judy noticed Nick looking nervous. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Nick turned to Judy, smiling nervously. "Oh yeah I'm fine, it's just that I'm still nervous about meeting your family," he said. Judy understood. "Don't worry Nick, they are over their fear of foxes, and they are very eager to meet you," she said. Nick smiled. "Really now?" he asked. Judy looked at him. "Yes they are. Even though they haven't meet you before and they might be terrified to see you but don't worry, I'll be able to convince them that you're a kind fox and that you would never hurt me," said Judy. Nick took a moment to compose his thoughts. "Okay, Cottontail. I am ready to meet them too. Tell me more about your family," he said. Judy told him stories as they continued to drive and Nick managed to listen. Before long, they had arrived at Hopps Family Farm. As they got out, Judy noticed Gideon Grey handing out pieces of Cherry Pie to her brothers & sisters. "Hey, Gideon, it's me." called Judy. Gideon Grey turned around and saw Judy waving at her and was happy to see her too. "Well hey there, Judy, long time no see," he said, happy to see her. "Judy!" called her sister as they rushed up and hugged her until she feel to the ground. "Hi everyone", said Judy as she was being hugged. "Gideon Grey, everyone meet Nicholas Nick Wilde!" she said introducing Nick. When Judy's brothers & sisters saw Nick for the first time, they screamed and ran away in fear. Nick was confused, but Gideon Grey gave him a handshake. "Nice to meet Mr. Nick," he said kindly. "Nice to meet you too," Nick replied. "Care to try a sample of Cherry Pie?" asked Gideon. "Of course!" said Nick as he ate a huge piece of Cherry Pie and the filling dripped down his lips. "Mmm, that was delicious Gideon", said Nick admiring the pie. "So Judy where are your parents?" asked Nick. "Oooh, wait here Nick, I'm going to get them", said Judy eagerly. "Gideon Grey, those were delicious Cherry Pies. Can I have some more pieces?" he asked. "Why of course, Nick, here help yourself", agreed Gideon, handing Nick 3 pieces of Cherry Pie. "Nick, come on, they told me to meet them at the doorstep!" called Judy. "Coming Carrots!" called Nick as he continued eating the pieces of Cherry Pie. As Nick came to the door step with Judy, Stu came out first and was happy to see Judy. "Judy, welcome home!" he said as he hugged Judy tightly. "Dad, can't breathe!" choked Judy. "Sorry" apologized Stu. "It's okay," said Judy. "Dad, I would like you to meet Nicholas Wilde," said Judy as he introduced Stu to Nick. "Hello there Mr. Hopps, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Nick kindly. When Stu looked up at Nick, he gasped as he noticed pie filling dripping down his lips which looked like blood. Stu gasped and fainted. "Was it something I said?" asked Nick "Oooh, Nick you have pie filling dripping down your lips and it looks like blood to Dad," said Judy as she wiped it away with a napkin just before Bonnie came out and Stu woke up. "Mom!" said Judy as Bonnie came outside to meet her and Nick. "Welcome home Bon-Bon," said Bonnie, happy to see her daughter. "Mom, I would like you to meet Nicholas "Nick" WIlde," saud Judy as he intorduced Bonnie to Nick. "Hello," said Nick nervously as he handed out his paw to give Bonnie a handshake. "It's good to meet you Mr. Wilde," said Bonnie kindly. When Stu woke up, he was terrified of Nick but Judy calmed him down before he could say anything. "It's okay Dad, Nick is nice and friendly fox and he would never hurt any of us," said Judy calming Nick down. "Well, I don't know Judy, I don't trust him because I heard from you last time, that he attacked you the other day!" said Stu dramatically. "Well yes, some of it is true but I didn't really attack her because we swapped the Night Howler serum with Blueberries and they are delicious to be honest," said Nick truthfully. "See, Mom & Dad?" asked Judy. "Well, if what Nick said is true, then I trust him", said Bonnie understanding. "I don't know Bon 'cause I don't!" said Stu unsure. "Why not?" asked Nick. "Because if you really attack my Judy again, Nicholas Wilde, then I'll forbid you from seeing her again!" said Stu angrily. Stu then headed back into the house, not before doing the 'I'm watching you' look to Nick. "Forgive Stu, Nick, but he'll get used to you", said Bonnie apologizing for Stu's behaviour. "Huh. Well your Mom seems nice but not your Dad," Nick said to Judy. "My Dad will learn to like you soon, Nick, come on" said Judy as she went inside and Nick happily followed her. As the enter the living room, Nick looks around at Judy's brothers & sisters. "Dang! How many brothers & sisters do you have, Carrots?" asked Nick "I told you, Nick, 275," explained Judy. "Gosh that's a lot," said Nick "No offence, Judy". "Lunch is ready," called Bonnie. "All right, after that long car trip, I'm starving," said Nick as he and Judy walked to the dinner table. When Judy & Nick tried sitting beside each other, Stu gets in the middle of them. "Dad? What are you doing?!" asked Judy. "Just seeing how you two are doing," replied Stu. "Well do you think you could sit somewhere else please?" asked Nick. "Oh no, I'm not going to let a predator kill my daughter!" Stu angrily to Nick. "Look Mr. Hopps, I don't wanna start a fight, but I'll back off if that makes you happy," said Nick, starting to get a little angry. "Food's ready!" called Bonnie from the kitchen. Stu does the "I'm watching you" look to Nick again as he moves across from him and Judy. "So Nick, how long how you and Judy been together?" asked Bonnie. "Well about a few weeks ago when she first came to Zootopia and we solved a missing mammals case together," explained Nick. "Really now?" asked Bonnie "Yep and we're now police partners," said Judy. "Wow, that must've sound exciting for you too," said Bonnie as she was serving lunch to her other children. Judy smiled at Nick for getting along well with Bonnie and Nick smiled back at her. Just as Nick was about to put his paw onto Judy's hand, Stu whacked his left paw with a fork "Ow! What the heck?!" asked Nick. "Stu!" said Bonnie, shocked. "I saw what you were going to do; scratch our daughter's leg with your claws," said Stu angrily. "No, no, no Dad he wasn't he was just-" Judy said trying to explain to Stu but Nick interrupted her, starting to argue with Stu. "I was NOT going to scratch her leg, I was just going to pat it!" said Nick angrily. Stu angrily throws a spoon at Nick's snout. "Ow! that's it, it's on!" said Nick as he throw a few baby carrots at Stu's face. "Hey, calm down you two!" said Bonnie, trying to break up the argument when Judy snapped. "ALRIGHT!!! THAT'S IT!!! STOOOOP!!!!" snapped Judy. "If you can't treat Nick with respect like Mom and I can, Daddy, then I wish I never had you!" yelled Judy as she yelled in frustration and ran away to her bed room and slammed the door. After that, everyone was shocked at Judy's outburst even Nick. "Now look what you've done!" Nick angrily to Stu. "Wait a minute, this is my fault? I was just trying to protect her from YOU!" said Stu. "(Nick gasps) You take that back you, you, you," said Nick angrily but couldn't say more. Bonnie breaks up the bickering pair "Stop fighting you two, I'll go talk to Judy while you two think about you've done!" said Bonnie angrily. After she left, Stu & Nick start to feel bad for what they have done. In Judy's old bedroom, Judy is sobbing on her pillow because of Stu & Nick's argument. She continues just as Bonnie enters her room to comfort her. "Honey, I'm sorry of your father's behaviour today. It's not that he's being overprotective, he still has a fear for predators like I used to," said Bonnie. Nick and Stu walk into Judy's room, attempting to reconcile with her. "Judy, I'm sorry for what has happened and hopefully we can still be partners," said Nick. Judy looked up and smiled at Nick wiping her tears away and hugged him and then looked at Stu. "Dad, I'm sorry for saying I wished you weren't my father," said Judy "It's okay Judy, I forgive you and sorry for what happened today," apologized Stu. "(Bonnie clears throat), Stu, isn't there someone else you should apologize to?" ask Bonnie firmly. "Oh yes, Mr Wilde I'm sorry for accusing you for attempting to hurt Judy again," Stu said to Nick in an apologetic voice. "It's okay Mr Hopps, I know you just love your daughter and that you want her to be safe. But I love her too and I think that she just wants get along the best we can. Right, Judy?" asked Nick. "(Sniffles), Yeah, I do, Nick," sniffled Judy and she continued to wipe away her tears. "Now come on Jude, let's head back to lunch 'cause I haven't eaten yet," joked Nick. "(Judy laughs) Okay sly fox," laughed Judy. Bonnie is happy that her daughter is once again happy and that she has reconciled with Nick and her dad. After lunch, Nick helped pick carrots out of the ground and there were just enough carrots to make carrot pie. The next morning, Nick & Judy got ready to go back home to Zootopia, but not before sayng goodbye. "It was nice meeting you Mr & Mrs. Hopps, even if we had some disagreements", Nick said to Bonnie & Stu. "That's okay, Nick, I forgive you for yesterday", said Stu. "It was nice meeting you, dear", said Bonnie kindly. "Be sure to keep our daughter safe, Nick?", asked Stu. "Of course, Mr. Hopps," replied Nick. "Bye", Bonnie & Stu called as Nick & Judy headed back to Zootopia. In the car, as Judy is driving, she notices Nick smiling. "What are you so happy about, Nick?", asked Judy. "I find it cool that out of everyone in Zootopia, your parents trust me to protect you", replied Nick. "Awww, come here you sly fox", said Judy as she leaned onto Nick and they shared they're first kiss just as they arrive back in Zootopia. Category:The Hopps Family Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories